Seeing Other People
by scienceofsleep
Summary: Set in the marauders 6th year, 16 year old wizard boys, what better age to fall in love? Sirius&James are best friends, partners in crime and friendship, but after their 6th year begins to unfold something more is discovered between them.SLASH.SiriusJames
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** All the Harry Potter characters belong to Miss. Rowling. Though if I had control of them I'd plaster 'bitch' on Cho's forehead, tar and feather Peter Pettigrew and write in an explicit Hermione and Ron sex scene. But OTHER than that…

Set in the marauders 6th year, 16 year old wizard boys, what better age to fall in love? Also the title of the story is 'Seeing Other People', a Belle & Sebastian song about two boys who fall in love secretly even while being with girls in the open. (brilliant song by the way)

**Warning:** R for later chapters, Slash, Sirius/James.

(Also, I'm a huge fan of the Lily and James relationship as well but I've always loved the idea of the marauders being more than friends. Except for Pettigrew. He's just a git. Please Enjoy)

**

* * *

**

_'God that's so sick, that's so sick, that's so sick. The trees are rusting and I'm eating toast. The toast is bleeding. The toast is bleeding. The toast has stopped bleeding and I am eating it once more. I hear tapping. I hear footsteps. The thunder is rolling, the thunder is loud, and the thunder is just lily.'_

He opened his eyes expecting to see lightning come down and stab into his bed and gets swallowed up by thunder and floods, but instead saw some girl's rear end. '_Lily's no doubt'_ he thought squinting in the darkness. She was tapping her wand on the desk near James's bed, and pinching his arm with her other hand.

"Lily, don't bother he sleeps like a log, it might take you a few more hours to wake him up"

"O-oh! S...Sirius. Damnit, I thought it was someone else"

"You're not exactly soft while you walk Lily. You were literally thunder in my dreams"

"Shut up. Wake up your stupid friend"

"Whisper erotic things in his ear, that'll wake him up"

"How would YOU know that?"

"That's right lily. Me and James, together, all night, live erotica"

"Shut up. Do I have to knock him out of bed or something?"

"That'll do it, that will."

He turned back into bed irritated at being woken up and inhaled the scent of his pillow. His head was swimming with thoughts of toast, thunder and lily's rear end right when a loud thud was heard and he awoke again from his few moments of rest.

"DAMN, BLOO-"

"Shutup James you'll wake up the entire dormitory"

"Good god who the hell are you-...Oh Lily. Hello, what are you up to at this hour"

"Will you two idiots keep it _down_?" Sirius was pressing his eyelids tightly together hopeing that by forcing this he could atleast provoke sweet sleep once again

"James you said you'd take me for a walk" Her voice was gradually growing louder (to sirius's dismay)

"Yeah, but at 4 am?"

"Yes, I even asked you last night. Let's go" She pulled him up from the ground and started putting her wand back into her pocket.

"Oh, alright alright. Come along then Sirius" he casually said sitting up looking beaten

"What the hell, why should he come along?" She glanced up looking agitated.

Sirius grinned sheepishly unsure of what to say

"Well he's up isn't he? So make him walk with us". James started fixing his hair and putting the blanket back onto the bed, and coming towards Sirius's bed.

"Damn it james I don't want to come" He put his head back onto the pillow and felt light tugging at the bottom of his pants, he looked up to see James pulling at it like some sort of little boy wanting to go get candy. He looked at him, grinning with a smirk."Piss off James, your stupid girlfriend woke me up, I want sleep"

"She's not my girlfriend. Fine. I'll come up later to get you, though I doubt you'll get any sleep". He punched Sirius's shoulder and started out the door with Lily skipping behind him whispering about why he bothered asking Sirius.

'She's so whiny' he thought. Looking up at the ceiling. With a hazy picture of James walking out the door fresh in his head, he fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

He crawled out of bed late in the morning, his hair carelessly falling over his eyes and curling on his cheeks, sticky with saliva and sweat. '_oh shit'_ he thought to himself. He'd missed his first class. The thought of attending any other classes ailed him though to such an extent that he pushed himself onto the bed again. Sitting there for a few more stand still minutes seriously debating if he should attend the classes at all. The sudden thought of having to go to potions right after irritated him even more. '_This is complete crap, I've got a test today haven't I_?" he thought as he stood up to look in the dusty mirror in the corner. His hair was elegantly twisting at the tips under his striking jaw-line, a cut was needed. '_Better also brush up on my smile. Melly's been sort of cross with me lately, Quidditch season ended and I'm still lolling around with James all day. Well she's got to just live with it then eh?'_

_**

* * *

**_

He stumbled out of his dormitory and still felt tired. His thin body curved to the side as he leaned against the wall to clear up his head.

"Took you long enough"

"AHH bloody oh- god. Just you, James, hell, why aren't you in classes?"

"Why the hell would I go to class without you? Lily's been trying to pass notes to me. And the teacher found out and now I look like a downright prat don't i?"

"Only cause you are James, only cause you are"

"Let's go" He said ignoring Sirius's remarks and grabbing him by the wrist. "We'll be late for class"

"We might as well just not go to any today eh?" Said Sirius letting himself be guided by James out of the common room.

"No, we've got a test. Come-on, Slughorn'll throw a fit"

**

* * *

**

They ran all the way to the dungeons knowing they were late either way. James banged on the door until Slughorn himself came and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Sorry sir, really sorry, we uh-"

"James here fell down on the staircase and-"

"NO I DIDN-"

Sirius stepped on James's foot and continued "So I was going to take him to the hospital wing, but then-"

"Sirius when did I fall-"

He crushed on James's foot even harder. "But then we decided not to go since Potions is by far the most important class of the day." He ended, smiling back at Slughorn.

"Oh, very well then. Take your seats boys."

They both came into the room grinning to each other about their (Sirius's --) clever excuse when the whole class grew dead silent.

"What? It sounds like you lot saw Snape naked or something" Said Sirius looking at their wide eyes. Slowly though, from the end of a class a small giggle came and the class erupted looking at the two boys.

"What? What the bloody hell is so funny you idiots?" Sirius yelled out getting frustrated by their laughter. He looked up to see James frozen and blushing madly. "What? Not you too, what happened?" James cleared his throat and Sirius felt a strong clasp on his wrist come free, when he realized James had been holding his hand the entire time.

"So, James got hurt on the foot or where you two doing something else?" someone piped up.

Feeling slightly faint Sirius crudely gestured at the entire class (luckily professor Slughorn was writing something down) and sat in his seat with James whispering 'sorry, sorry sorry' repeatedly in his ears as he took his seat too.

Will be continued from this scene in next chapter

**

* * *

**

Authors note: Well that was thrilling. So far its just very PG material I'm sort of building up to form an awkwardness between the two that wasn't present before, rater R for I think 3rd or 4th chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Alright heres chapter 2 ' Thank you to all the people that subscribed to the story and please write reviews

**Warning:** Slash. Sirius/James. R for later chapters

* * *

Remus looked up at them with an expression of bewilderment and amusement, while Peter looked around stupidly for some sort of explanation.

"What? What!? Nothing interesting here!" Snapped Sirius taking his seat rudely, and furiously grabbing the quill off Peter's desk to begin writing. Lily was staring at the back of James's head waiting for some hint to assure her that it was a rather large joke, but James just stared at his hands, blushing madly until Remus nudged him. His head turned, taking a guess at who he had to deal with and gave Lily a wicked sort of grin and a wink. She returned his gesture with an exasperated sigh somewhat satisfied by his answer.

The rest of Potions class continued manageably dully, writing answers to complicated questions involving sleeping draughts and remedial potions on spells that missed its mark and disfigured its purpose. The occasional glace was shared between Sirius and James but was broken almost as fast as it started. When the bell did finally ring though, Sirius and James began walking extremely fast towards the door, shuffling uncomfortably waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Excellent, you've made us both look like prats. Well-done-James." Said Sirius sarcastically easing back into a normal state.

"Well atleast its true on your part" James replied grinning, glad that their temporary period of 'no communication' had ended.

"Oh _please. _I've got more girls waiting to snog me that you ca_-"_

"Come off it Padfoot!" laughed James cutting Sirius off as they walked back towards the great hall. The Gryffindors followed them as they walked a few steps ahead shoving each other playfully and trying to out-walk Lily who was trying to catch up to the pair with Remus walking beside them, immersed in his own thoughts on the test.

"Potter! – Hey- Come on! Potter!" A sly voice rang through the dungeons. They turned to see a small gang of slytherins exiting the Potions class led on by Severus Snape and Evan Rosier with a look of absolute glee etched onto their faces.

"I thought I smelt something foul. Should have known, it was just ol' Snivelus" Sirius said stepping in front of the Gryffindors.

"What the hell do you gits want" James asked, taking his wand out and starting to lazily spin it in his fingers.

A look of posed innocence fell on Snape's face, as a smile crept onto his thin lips. He wanted the words to have a proper effect and said steadily so it could be taken in to maximum pleasure. "Oh... Nothing. Nothing. Just, you know, reminding you – "(he looked directly at Sirius.) "- that you best be holding your boyfriends hand to the next class"

Instead of reciting some vague hex that would have made Snapes already large nose inflate, or make his knickers disappear Sirius sort of stood still as a dark shade of red began creeping up his neck, which had, never, ever happened before in public. And for the first time in possibly his life span so far at the school he didn't know what the bloody hell he should say. His mouth was frozen in a meak attempt to reply but his head continued to replay the scenario of James holding his wrist.

Snapes expression increased in happiness 10-fold, for he had never dreamed Sirius Black would stand in front of him gaping uselessly (looking oddly like a dying goldfish). "Sod off Snivelus. Atleast I'm not trying to get a sympathy fuck off Slughorn for not being his favorite potions boy" James had spoken up in the nick of time, and the dungeons rang with laughter, the color came back to Sirius's face as he regained composure. Snape turned away gesturing for Rosier to follow him towards the Slytherin common room as the Gryffindors in turn made their exit as well.

"Oh don't bother about him" Lily said quickly. "Come on, lets go get lunch". She began pulling James away which strikingly resembled the exact method James had used to move Sirius along earlier.

"Coming Pads?"

"Eh? Wha-What?" Sirius looked up suddenly tearing his eyes away from Lily's hand on James's wrist, and saw the hopeful look James was giving him implying for him to come along. "Erm... no, no. I think ill go up to the common room with Remus. But Peter'll come with you though, wont you Peter?" It was more of a command rather than an option for Peter to choose from, but he seemed more than happy to go with James.

He eagerly nodded his head "Yeah! Ill come James"

"Hooray" James said dully, giving Sirius a look that easily could be interpreted as loathing for pushing Peter to go with him. Sirius replied with a shrug as he turned and hurried off with Remus upstairs.

* * *

There are things wrong with boys who think too much about other boys. Atleast that's what Sirius thought. He was sitting in the common room now on a chair opposite to Remus (who was busily writing down some notes from a rather large book on his lap) looking much more worried that he would ever have looked in any other situation. His long fingers where gripping the corners of his chair and his feet kept swinging dangerously close to the fireplace.

Remus's voice broke the silence. "Are you alright Sirius?"

"Why? What!? Why would I not be alright" Sirius answered a bit too quickly, coming off as nervous rather than exhibit usual rudeness that accompanied his words.

"You look paler than _me_. And you're breathing really hard like you saw Peter having a wank or something. Not to mention your going to set your feet on fire"

"Well spotted Moony, I've just been thinking about Peter getting off" he said, cracking a smile. Remus shook his head smiling back and went back to his writing.

'_But you know, I don't actually think I'm okay. I think I need some sleep._' Sirius was thinking to himself _'fucking James.'_

"You know what, Remus; I think I'm actually going to head to bed for a while"

"But its 12 in the afternoon" He said plainly, looking concerned.

"Ahh, well, had a rough night; Stupid Evans came barging in to wake up James"

"Oh yes, I heard that too, but I was half asleep really, so I didn't bother"

"Lucky you, I woke up to stare right into her arse and –"He chuckled to himself imagining James's reaction to her arrival. "I'm just going to go to bed. Just tell the others I'm not up for lessons today. And maybe drop in a word with the other masters that I'm feeling a bit sick?"

"They won't believe me Sirius. They'll think you're out throwing dung bombs on 2nd years with James or nicking a few extra butterbeers from Madame Rosmerta instead of being in Charms"

"Well James will be in class. I don't care though, I really need some rest. Thanks Moony. Goodnig... Well, hah, I'm off" He jumped up from his chair gathering the books thrown into the floor and swung past Remus into the dormitory.

"Be up by dinner, will you" Said Remus behind him as he closed the door.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

He's a bit of a kid really. Running around, chasing snitches and girls like there's no difference. I'm not going to try and pretend this is the first time I've been thinking about you for more than a few hours straight. No, don't kid yourself Sirius. You think about your best friend way more than any good best friend should. You've got enough girls willing to snog you _without _the help of firewhiskey and spells. They line up in front of classrooms and corridors waiting to ask you out or give you a box full of sweets. And I throw them out, or I give them to Peter because obviously his life goal is to remain pudgy and exasperating dumb. But apart from the sweets, I've got those witches under my grasp. I bet I could have Evan's if I wanted, but I'm letting you have her. I'm not letting her have you though. Wait-What? I don't even mean that. But if I do have all the girls…

Then why'd you still need that fucking boy? Did I just say need? I don't _need_ James. Of course I don't. Well Snivelus doesn't seem to think so.

Stupid slimy snotty Sni-… I'll save the Snape-rant for another day, but, really though.

Why did you hold my hands? You don't know what you did to me then. You _bastard._ You think I don't _hope _you'll hold my hands like that more often? You think I don't _agree_ with Snivellus's stupid little comment. You had me twitching on the inside, fuck yes I was bloody mad, we looked like fools in front of the entire class.

But I was happy. Because it made it seem like I was yours. And you only wanted me. And for a brief second I was going to pull you in. You with your wicked smiles and messy hair. You try too hard James. But you don't need to try at all with me, I'm all yours. I don't _want_ Fucking Melly, I don't _want_ those 7th year girls let alone the ones in our own, I don't _want_ any of them, and I don't want you.

Sorry, that came out wrong. I want you. I want you so much that my heart explodes when you carelessly touch my shoulders and hands, and brush snow off my head in the winter, and whine for me to come with you wherever you go. But I don't want to want that. That doesn't even make sense in my own head.

You know what really scares me though. More than anything. Is the idea that you _might, _just maybe, might want me back.

* * *

**James POV**

I wish Lily would stop forcing me to go with her everywhere. She's a sweet girl. Really, I think I might even want to take her out sometime but I don't have time for that now. I just want to go be with Siri-…

Jesus Fucking Christ James, your _sixteen_. Sixteen! Stop thinking about him as your playmate. Stop following him everywhere. It's your 6th year for god sakes. And Padfoot's got all these girls he's gone out with already, and even Remus had some 4th year ask him to go to that little book reading at Hogsmeade last year. Why the fuck cant I just go out with Lily or someone, like actually physically take them out. I'm always flirting with a few of them and drawing back right when something's about to happen.

It's not my fault… its yours. That's the best I can come up with. You shine, you know that. Yeah I'm a good go with Quidditch and I'm not bad looking –

He stupidly grinned into his goblet at this point looking at his reflection

"Why're you smiling like that? You look like an absolute idiot" Lily was staring at me looking ready to laugh.

"Ooh, nothing, just thinking about … uh, our...Walk?" well… I he tried right?

"Oh. Well then. Alright" Good. That worked She brightened up then and returned my smile.

Where was i? Right right, quidditch, good looking. But Sirius, you know I'm nothing compared to you. You make me look better than I am. I don't know what its like to be you, I've got a good family and you and Remus with me, right and that other guy, peter, but you've got nothing. Well nothing but us I guess. And yet still, you're so … so…

_Sexy. _Ah! What- no, no that's not right. James what's wrong with you? Its 12 in the damn afternoon. You're just really great alright? I think sometimes you know that I'd give anything for you to look at me like you look at yourself. Smirking because you _know_ you're brilliant, being an ass because _nothing _can bring you down, walking around like you can do anything. I'm nothing Sirius; compared to you I'm really just a boy who wants to love something better. And it scares me pads, it really scares me, that it could be you.

I don't know why I did that today. Was I hoping you'd like it? That was a stupid thing to do I admit, but I couldn't stop myself. You were standing there with your dark eyes and thin wrists hanging on your sides…just waiting... To … be… held.

You know? I just had to reach out and pull you along. I wasn't pulling you to potions class though. I was really just pulling you to me. And just hoping, you'd want that. And just hoping that you'd want me?

You're too sly to not know by now. That's probably why you're avoiding me. You probably think I'm one hell of a shit best friend. Holding your hands and trying to steal looks at you're back side when you're going into class.

Sometimes it's too much. Especially when you look at me, with your eyebrows raised. At those moments, I'm weak in the knees, ready to lay down and let you have a go with me in any way you'd want.

**Normal Point of View**

He's blushing now thinking about this. Blushing pretty hard actually.

"Why're you turning red James?"

"I'-I'm not turning red! Am i? Too hot here. Boiling over. Woooo" he began flapping his hands making dumb excuses and finally decided its best to just leave.

"Come on Peter, lets go up I'm not really hungry"

"But I wanted to eat this chi-"

"Peter, fine, take the goddamn chicken" He was tired, and sort of feeling a bit light headed with his on the spot-mini-Sirius-fantasy so began walking quickly to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oi! Remus! Hey. Where's Pads?" He had spotted Remus coming down the stairs with books under his arms.

"He's gone to bed James. I think he's a bit sick to be honest. I heard him muttering something to do with '_not wanting Melly'_ and something about '_not wanting 7__th__ years_' when he was in bed. I think he was fantasizing to be honest with you." Said Remus stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

James let out a sort of half-giggle laugh imagining Sirius dreaming in bed. "I'll go get him then, thanks moony. I think Peters still in the great hall" He left immediately into the common room giving the fat lady the password (Scintillation) and went up to the dormitory.

Will be continued…

* * *

**A/N:** Well there's chapter 2 for you. Their going to make a move soon I swear, I just had to use this chapter as well to establish the obvious infatuation that exists in their heads. Now only if one of them would DO something. The next chapter's halfway done; I'm still working out the finer parts though. I hope everyone likes it so far please review! And thank you. 


End file.
